


Drabbles

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	1. Fear

"Ianto?" Jack whispered as softly as he could, wanting to wake Ianto gently. He needed to be woken. The mere sight of him was terrifying Jack: his skin was deathly pale and clammy to the touch, his fingers clutching at the bedclothes, his lips moving, murmuring fretful, anguished words that fled into oblivion before Jack could capture them.

"Ianto, please." Jack was unaware that he was pleading, his hand stroking lightly over Ianto’s taut knuckles, as if he could banish the young man’s nightmares by the sheer force of will, and protect him by the whisper of a touch alone.


	2. Coming Back to Life

Sometimes, the best part about dying is that he gets to come back to life in Ianto Jones's arms. Sometimes, the sudden rush of sound that accompanies his journey back from the darkness reminds him of the almost-silent beating of invisible wings. Sometimes, when he dies without Ianto at his side, the sound becomes malevolent words whispered to him by whatever lies in wait in the darkness, reminding him that it waits to claim him. Sometimes, he is certain that it is only the protective circle of arms around his lifeless form that ensures that he finds his way back.


End file.
